Ash, Alone
by Jak Tube
Summary: Ash has recently moved to a new town. Instead of being the popular guy he expected he would be, he is left alone and hated. Can he turn things around, and find romance? Rated M because of Coarse Language and Minor violence (as in, swearing, and fist fights.) AshXDawn
1. Chapter 1

Hey ficcers!

I know May's Birthday isn't done, but I got a great idea for an underdog story about Ash. Pearlshipping, possibly some other ships too, and about 5-10 chapters long. The characters are all 15-16 years old.

The rain made it hard for Ash to see. He looked up at the darkening sky. Clouds loomed above, meaning more and more rain. Another stupid rainstorm, another stupid day.

Ash hadn't chosen for things to go this way. No, he was just singled out for some unknown reason. Their had always been that one kid no one really liked at his old school, and now he knew how it felt. He had always been a popular guy, but now... He had no one.

For a moment, tears streamed down his face, mixing with the heavy rain. But he knew hat if he broke down, than he would be giving them exactly what they wanted. A weakling. Sissy. Wuss.

Today had been bad, even by Ash's standards. That morning, he had sat down in a seat covered in superglue, and had to take off his pants in front of the whole class. Really bad day to wear Pikachu underwear.

Then, his whole lunch was knocked to the floor. He saw the popular girls, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple, laughing at him. Gary, the guy who had smashed his whole meal, went over and stood with them. They laughed at him more.

Gary was an ass to begin with so Ash didn't mind him too much. But Ash's had had a crush on Dawn before that, and to see her laughing with Gary... Made him want to punch both Gary and Dawn in the face.

But he wouldn't do that to a girl. No matter how much he hated her, he wouldn't do that to her. It was unjust. To Gary, though, he would smash his face in... If he had the guts to do it.

Realizing he had reached his home, Ash stopped walking. The popular kids took the bus, and those who were uncool were punted off by the cool kids. Ash didn't even try to get on the bus anymore.

He went inside, ate supper, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, he woke up, got dressed and headed to the door. Grabbing his backpack, he quickly went to school, and ate breakfast on the way there. He entered the school, and was immediately confronted by Dawn.

"Get away from me..." He mumbled.

She just came closer.

"Hey, Ash, I'm sorry for laughing at you. I came here to make up."

"Yeah right..." Ash mumbled.

"No, seriously."

She stopped him and grabbed his shoulders. She started walking her fingers up his chest. Ash blushed furiously.

"Actually, your kinda hot..." Said Dawn with a sly smile.

Ash was about to speak, when out jumped Gary from around the corner. He held a hose in his hand.

Foooosh!

He got Ash in the crotch. Ash looked like he pissed himself.

And the worse part was, Dawn was standing there laughing.

"Ha ha! Gotcha, Loner Ketchum! You should have seen your..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Dawn, taken aback, moved away from him. Ash looked at her. He was crying. His pain was visible on his face.

"YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!" Ash screamed at her.

Ash went over to Gary.

His fist landed squarely on his jaw.

Gary fell.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Ash turned and ran.

They had bullied him all year, and it was nearly Christmas. Ash had taken enough. He was done.

Dawn stood there, motionless for some time. She saw Gary get up and rub his jaw.

"Damn, he moves fast..." Gary said slowly.

Dawn ran.

"Where you going..." Was all Gary had time to say before she was gone.

She ran outside to see Ash down the street. He was running full speed out of the school.

Dawn followed him till he came to a stop. He was sitting on a bench, sobbing. It was pouring rain, but Ash didn't seem to mind.

She started walking towards him.

"Ash... I'm so sorry..."

Ash looked up, anger in his eyes. Dawn stopped moving, for fear of his rage.

"If you come any closer... I will smash your pretty little face in..." He whispered.

"Your precious little Gary won't be here to protect you... And May isn't here either..." Ash said, standing up. Dawn was suddenly afraid that Ash would hurt her. He moved towards her, and she threw her arms up in defence.

"Please don't hurt me..." Was all she could say, and she closed her eyes in fear.

"Do you know what it's like to be me?" Ash asked suddenly. Dawn looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Do you know what it's like to be hated? No, of course you don't. You're popular, and pretty, and you actually have friends. You're just a dumb girl who thinks its funny to hurt people. Screw your sorry. It's a lie."

"Ash, I didn't know..." Dawn was nearly in tears herself.

"Course you didn't. Go fuck yourself."

Dawn moved closer.

"Ash... I'm so sorry..." Dawn was crying now.

Ash turned and slugged her in the face.

"Are you so stupid you don't know when someone tells you to fuck off?"

He turned and left a crying, bleeding Dawn on the ground.

Well, that's it. I hope you guys don't mind the swearing: I don't usually do hurt/comfort stories. I wanted to make it dramatic. Anyway, stay tuned for more! Maya's Birthday, chapter 4 is coming soon, I just have some writers block, at least with that story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup ficcers!

Okay, can I get some reviews? I want to know what you guys think of the Hurt/Comfort stuff I write. Normally I write cute little fluffs, but this is kinda dark. I like it. In other news, Mays Birthday chapter 4 is out! 1500 hundred fricken words to write! Jeez, that was hard! Read it and weep! No, don't weep. That would suck.

Dawn sat on the ground, crying a little more. She felt her nose. It was bleeding, but not broken.

"What have I done..." Was all she could say. She patched up her nose, and headed home.

But suddenly, she heard something.

"Dawn! Wait!" Cried a voice.

It was Ash.

He ran over to where she stood, and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Dawn... I screwed up. Big time. I should never have hit you."

"Yeah. That hurt." Dawn smiled a little.

"I was just so angry... But that doesn't mean I have the right to hit you... I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you mind if I walk you back to school?"

"No, not at all."

They walked on in silence for some time. It was awkward. Dawn shivered.

"Here, want my coat?"

Dawn smiled at the offer, and took it.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They walked silently for a few minutes, and then:

"Ash, do you hate me?"

"Yeah..."

"You really meant what you said?" Asked an almost tearful Dawn.

"Yes." Ash said sternly.

Dawn began to cry.

"Why are you crying? Do you think you deserve better after what you did to me?"

"No, it's just that I've never had anyone hate me before." Dawn sobbed.

"Oh, yes you have. Their's a group of social outcasts just like me who hate you and your group, all because you screwed them over."

Dawn cried harder at his statement. Ash grabbed her and turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful their chocolate brown colour was.

"Dawn, stop crying! And you make fun of me all this time because I'm a wimp? Toughen up. I have a whole fucking school that hates me!"

Dawn slowly stopped crying.

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't understand what you've done, do you?" Said a bitter Ash. "You, easily the prettiest and most popular girl in the school, and May and Gary, the other two extremely popular kids, play a prank on someone. Everyone sees what you did, and immediately think 'Oh, obviously that guy isn't cool.' The person you pranked gets hated for months, if not forever."

The walked on in silence.

Dawn spoke.

"Ash, I'm truly sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me."

"Go to hell."

It was Dawns turn to be angry.

"Why can't you just accept my apology? I want to make up with you, and you just won't let me!" She shouted at Ash.

Ash turned to her.

"How do I know your not just screwing with me? How do I know? You could just be saying this to fuck me over again! Prove to me your sorry!"

"I'll sit with you everyday at lunch."

Ash was taken aback by her words. Dawn wasn't one to not sit with her friends.

"Are you bringing your stupid friends?"

"No. Just you and me. Until its enough for you to understand I'm sorry."

"Ok. Good enough."

They walked the last few feet to the school.

"Here. You head on in." Ash said to Dawn.

"What about your coat?"

"Keep it. I'll get it later."

"Where are you going?" The blunette asked, puzzled.

"Not back there." Ash said, pointing grimly at the school.

Ash turned and walked into the pouring rain.

Dawn went inside. She told her teachers she had forgotten something at home, and had went to get it. They believed her. When she entered the cafeteria, Gary went over to her.

"Hey baby, how it going?" He asked.

He quickly wrapped his arm around Dawn. She shrugged his arm off.

"Ok, I guess."

"Where's Loner Ketchum?"

"He left."

Dawn walked off and sat in a seat by herself. May came and followed her.

"Hey Dawn! Where did you go?"

Dawn was about to respond, but was cut off by Mays blabbing.

"Look at this! Barry told me I was hot, so I told him that..."

Dawn zoned out of Mays constant talking. She needed to think.

Ash immediately went home. When he got to his house, he immediately went upstairs and went to his bedroom. He sat and thought everything over, until he fell into a fitful sleep.

That's all for now, folks!

*Do dee do dee do dee dee do, do do do do do doooo!*

Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Ok, so somebody said it was a little awkward, with Ash being nice one moment and angry and bitter the next. Well, the idea was that he has conflicting emotions. He's angry, but the happy and nice Ash we all know is trying to get through to him. Well, that's how I saw it, anyway. Also, I know it was weird when Ash hit Dawn, but again, he is really angry. Thanks for the feedback.

Please tell me what you think. Should I do more of this Hurt/Comfort stuff? SPOILER ALERT! Also: this chapter you'll see a lot more pearlshipping.

Dawn woke the next morning, and spent a solid hour in the bathroom combing her hair, doing her makeup and general girl stuff. (A/N I have no idea what girls do in the bathroom.)

She ate breakfast, grabbed her back pack and headed immediately to school. On her way she saw Ash, walking alone with his shoulders hunched, head down and his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Ash!" She shouted cheerfully.

"Huh?" Ash looked up, clearly startled. No one ever talked to him.

"Wanna walk together?"

Ash was now in total shock. Dawn had an armada of girls and guys who would walk with her in a heartbeat, but she had asked him. Dawn, on the other hand, had decided she would be nice to Ash, and hopefully make a friend.

"You don't have to walk with me or talk to me, you know," Ash said, still clearly surprised, "you just have to sit with me at lunch. That's all."

"But this is what friends do!" She said cheerfully.

Ash looked at her, puzzled. They were not friends. No. No no no no no. It didn't work that way.

"You seem to be under the impression that we are friends. We are not."

"Ashton Ketchum," she said cheerily, "I'm going to teach you how to feel emotion again."

And with that she grabbed his hand and began to cheerily skip.

Ash merely blushed as he was pulled along by Dawn.

They arrived at school. They split up to head to their classes. The day seemed to pass in a flash, and before Dawn knew it, it was lunch. She walked into the cafeteria with a bag lunch, and looked around. She saw her friends, who hadn't noticed her. She started to tiptoe by them.

"Where ya going, Dawn?"

Dawn turned and blushed. May had to ask.

"I'm going to sit with someone else today."

"Ok, but who?" May asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Gary, flexing, "who's better than me?"

"Uh... I d-didn't say anyone was b-better..." Dawn stuttered.

She turned and ran across the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait!" Cried Gary. "I'm not done my gun show yet!"

Dawn looked at all the tables of the cafeteria. Ash was nowhere to be seen. Soon, she slowed to a walking pace, and tried to look more carefully. Nothing. Frustrated, she went outside.

And there she saw him.

Ash sat beneath an oak tree, his raven hair blowing lightly in the wind. The tree was on a small hill, and it overlooked the school soccer fields, which were all but over run by plants. The hill was secluded, alone near the middle of the soccer field. Ash stared over the field, looking majestic.

Dawn's heart fluttered at the sight.

She walked over to Ash.

"Hi." She said tentatively. 'Why am I blushing?' Wondered Dawn.

Ash looked up. He had been deep in thought.

"Hi, Dawn."

She sat down next to him, and opened her lunch. They ate in silence.

"It's so beautiful here." Dawn murmured.

"Yeah, it is."

Suddenly, Dawn wanted to move closer to Ash. 'What is up with me?' She wondered. Ash looked at her and smiled. Dawn blushed.

"So am I really as bad as you say? Do you still hate me?" Dawn asked Ash.

The raven haired boy looked at her.

"Ok, now that I got to know you, you're... Ok. I guess I don't hate you." He smiled.

Dawn blushed, and returned his smile.

"Ha! You admit it! We're friends!" Dawn grinned and gave him a playful shove.

"Why are you doing this anyway? You have all the friends in the world."

'Because I want you.' Dawn almost said this aloud. She couldn't comprehend her strange thoughts.

"I think you deserve a friend too. Even if your a loner."

She grinned.

"We'll, I'm not a loner anymore, am I?"

They sat in silence for a little more.

Dawn thought of something.

"Hey Ash, wanna go to the movies with me? A-as friends of course..." Dawn blushed at her statement, feeling extremely embarrassed

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm doing anything anyways. How about we meet at the theatre at 7:00?"

"Yeah, sure! What do you wanna see?"

"I got some ideas..."

Dawn couldn't believe herself. She had a date. Even though they were only going as friends, in Dawns head it was a date. For some strange reason, she couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he'd looked on that hill. She had been on other dates before, but this... seemed different. She started trying clothes. (A/N I'm really bad at describing clothes, so just imagine Dawn in something nice.) 'What will Ash like to see me in?' She thought. 'Wait, why do I care? It's not like this is a date or anything. Just two friends going to the theatre.'

But to her, it was more than that.

Dawn was daydreaming about her and Ash holding hands when the doorbell rang. 'Whoa, Dawn. Stop thinking like that.' She rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi, A-Ash!" She said nervously.

Ash wore jeans, a long sleeve shirt and sneakers. He looked good. 'He looks... Handsome. Grrrr! Gotta stop thinking about Ash that way!'

"Hey Dawn!" Ash said happily. "Are you nervous? You look kinda nervous."

Dawn looked down and blushed.

"Yeah, kinda."

Ash smiled at her.

"Don't be. This will be fun!"

Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

They walked to the theatre together, Ash pulling Dawn along. Dawn was blushing furiously, but was enjoying it. She was still denying her feelings, though.

As they got closer to the theatre, Ash let go of Dawns hand. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his hand again. Ash blushed redder than a tomato.

"...You can... Uh... Let go of me... If you want..."

"Yeah... I uh... I mean..." Her face was beet red.

But Ash liked her holding his hand. Dawn liked holding his hand.

But both were too embarrassed to admit it.

They walked into the theatre. Ash immediately went and looked at the poster. Dawn followed him.

"See anything good?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yeah, you... *cough* I mean... *hack hack* uh... That one looks good!" Dawn said, embarrassed.

She pointed to a romance fluff of a movie, The Life of Terrence and Georgia.

Ash grinned.

"Nah, I think we should see that one."

Ash pointed to Dark Hill: The Chronicles of Death, a thriller/horror movie. Dawn hated horror movies.

"No! I don't want to see that!" She said, pouting.

"And why not? Are you scared?" Ash said. He smirked.

"N-no, of c-course not! No need to worry!" Dawn was scared out of her mind, but she tried not to show it.

"Ok," said a grinning Ash, "lets to see it!"

Ash ran off to get tickets.

After a few minutes, the two were sitting in the theatre, a bag of popcorn and a drink each, prepared to see a horror movie. Ash was excited, he loved horror and thrillers, and Dark Hill: Chronicles of Death. He was totally pumped.

Dawn on the other hand, was sweating profusely. She was extremely afraid, but for some reason wanted to impress Ash. She wondered why she was acting how she was. 'I do NOT have a crush on Ash Ketchum. Do I?' She tried to deny her feelings, but she knew she was lying to herself.

The movie started. At first, it seemed like a normal movie, and Dawn watched with interest, and Ash was bored. He was waiting for the action. It went on in like this for 20 minutes at least. Dawn was starting to enjoy the movie. Sometimes, there was even...

Boom!

Jumpscare!

Dawn squealed and buried her head in the person next to her. She felt his warm chest against her head, and it felt good. She snuggled deeper into the chest, and was rewarded with a comforting arm around her shoulder. She sighed and nuzzled the chest contentedly.

An hour later, Dawn had nearly fell asleep when she heard a voice.

"The movie is over, Dawn. You can stop cuddling me now."

She looked and blushed furiously.

She had been cuddling Ash.

And she had liked it. A lot.

She looked down.

"Sorry, A-Ash, I was just scared..." She could barely look at him, because suddenly, an urge to climb into the arms of this young man had appeared.

"It's ok, Dawn. It was fun."

Dawn looked up, hopeful.

"Fun cuddling me, or the movie..." She asked, even more embarrassed.

"Actually," Ash said, grinning, "both."

She stared at him with her mouth open.

Ash got up and headed to the door.

"You coming?" He called playfully to the blunette.

Dawn sat there for about 5 more minutes, shocked.

She was in love with Ash Ketchum.

"Oh shit..." She mumbled, before standing up and running after the raven haired boy.

Unbeknown to either of them, they were being watched by someone. Someone Dawn knew very well.

"Dammit, Dawn. Why him?" She said.

She got up and followed them.

Woah! Long chapter. Double woahs! Who's the mystery person? So a pretty fluffy chapter, but it gets dramatic again later. Keep reading, Brosephs!

(Bro + Joseph = Broseph. Little word of mine.)


End file.
